pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Iron Tail
Iron Tail is a -type move introduced in Generation II. Description |An attack that may reduce Defense.}} |Slams the foe with a hard tail. It may also lower Defense.}} |An attack with a steel-hard tail. It may lower the foe's Defense stat.}} |The foe is slammed with a steel-hard tail. It may also lower the target's Defense stat if it hits.}} |The target is slammed with a steel-hard tail. It may also lower the target's Defense stat.}} |The target is slammed with a steel-hard tail. This may also lower the target's Defense stat.}} Effect In battle Iron Tail is a physical attack that has 100 power and 75% accuracy. Additionally, there is a 10% chance that the opponent's Defense stat will be lowered. Iron Tail is used by the Pokémon by hardening its tail and then proceeding to slam it into the opponent. Learnset By leveling up / |45|38 ( ) 41 ( )|49 ( ) 40 ( )|40|40|STAB=''}} / |45|38 ( ) 41 ( )|49 ( ) 40 ( )|40|40|STAB='}} / |29|39|39 ( ) 36 ( )|36 ( ) 34 ( )|34|STAB='}} / |29|45|45 ( ) 40 ( )|40 ( ) 35 ( )|35|STAB='}} / |29|48|48 ( ) 40 ( )|40 ( ) 35 ( )|35|STAB='}} / |||42|42|42|STAB='''}} / |||||29}} Trivia *Early into the Advanced Generation anime, Ash teaches this to his Pikachu mainly to have a weapon against Rock-type Pokemon like what Rustboro City Gym Leader Roxanne specialized in. This has quickly become one of Pikachu's primary moves, having stayed in since then. Gallery Iron Tail depicted in Generation II |games3 = Iron Tail III.png Iron Tail depicted in Generation III |games4 = Iron Tail IV.png Iron Tail depicted in Generation IV |games5 = Iron Tail V.png Iron Tail depicted in Generation V |games6 = Iron Tail VI.png Iron Tail depicted in Generation VI |games7 = Iron Tail VII.png Iron Tail depicted in Generation VII Iron Tail(Let's Go).PNG Iron Tail depicted in Pokémon Let's Go, Pikachu! and Let's Go, Eevee! |anime2 = Pietra Marill Iron Tail.png Iron Tail being used by Pietra's Marill Macy Electabuzz Iron Tail.png Iron Tail being used by Macy's Electabuzz Vincent Azumarill Iron Tail.png Iron Tail being used by Vincent's Azumarill |anime3 = Chaz Sentret Iron Tail.png Iron Tail being used by Chaz's Sentret Steelix Iron Tail.png Iron Tail being used by a wild Steelix Tyson Meowth Iron Tail.png Iron Tail being used by Tyson's Meowth Drew Absol Iron Tail.png Iron Tail being used by Drew's Absol Johnny's Iron Tail.png Iron Tail being used by Johnny Harrison Steelix Iron Tail.png Iron Tail being used by Harrison's Steelix |anime4 = Zoey's Glameow Iron Tail.png Iron Tail being used by Zoey's Glameow Johanna Glameow Iron Tail.png Iron Tail being used by Johanna's Glameow Marble Luxray Iron Tail.png Iron Tail being used by Marble's Luxray Volkner Luxray Iron Tail.png Iron Tail being used by Volkner's Luxray |anime5 = Virgil Eevee Iron Tail.png Iron Tail being used by Virgil's Eevee Cameron Lucario Copycat Iron Tail.png Iron Tail being used by Cameron's Lucario via Copycat Mars Purugly Iron Tail.png Iron Tail being used by Mars' Purugly Officer Jenny Croconaw Iron Tail.png Iron Tail being used by Officer Jenny's Croconaw |anime6 = Grant Onix Iron Tail.png Iron Tail being used by Grant's Onix Ash Pikachu Iron Tail.png Iron Tail being used by Ash's Pikachu |anime7 = Gladion Umbreon Iron Tail.png Iron Tail being used by Gladion's Umbreon |other2 = Red's Pikachu Iron Tail Generations.png Iron Tail being used by Red's Pikachu}}